Confrontations from The Past Edited
by SenseiAgot
Summary: Esta es la version editada de un antiguo fic de mi autoria. Es una de las clasicas sagas en el puro estilo Watsuki con algo de mi particular toque especial.
1. Default Chapter

**Confrontations from the Past ** _Luchas del Pasado _
    
    **by Sensei Agot Scorpion**

* * *

Este fan fic es una readaptación del Fic Luchas del Pasado de mi autoría, una nueva conspiración se esta fraguando y el enemigo es completamente inesperado. Surgen nuevos enemigos buscando alcanzar el poder en Japón y regresan enemigos o amigos de hace mucho tiempo. En la versión original existieron ciertos errores el más grave de ellos fue ocasionado por la traducción errónea del sexo de un personaje, solo por esa razón la historia cambia drásticamente. Si llegaron a leer la versión anterior esta adaptación les gustara muchísimo. Para su comodidad se ha dividido el fanfic en episodios:

Episodio 1: La Nueva Confrontacion entre el Miburo y el Hitokiri 

**Episodio 2: Reminiscencias de un Lejano Pasado**

**Episodio 3: El Viaje y la Lucha de Kyoto (1)**

**Episodio 4: La lucha de Kyoto (2)**

**Episodio 5: ****El Reencuentro de los Lobos**

**Episodio 6: Las Luchas Terminan por ahora, viajemos a Okayama!**

**Episodio 7: Una Relampagueante Lucha a Orillas del Mar**

**Episodio 8: La muerte del Miburo, el Adios de Okita**

**Episodio 9: Un Ultimo viaje. Akamagaseki, destino sin retorno.**

**Episodio 10: El Aku Soku Zan. La Venganza en nombre de la Justicia**

**Episodio 11: La Pelea Final, el brillo de las temibles espadas celestes!**

**Episodio 12: Vuela Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi!**


	2. Episodio 1: La Nueva Confrontacion entre...

Confrontations  from the Past _Luchas del Pasado_
    
    **by Sensei Agot Scorpion**

_Episodio 1: La Nueva Confrontacion entre el Miburo y el Hitokiri_

* * *

Como todos los dias la "paz" se puede respirar en el Dojo Kamiya Kashin, escuela del Espíritu Viviente del Kendo. Kaoru le daba a Yahiko su lección diaria, Kenshin hacia su servil labor de lavar la ropa y las pequeñas Ayane y Suzume le ponen jabón en la cabeza al pelirrojo...

-Niñas por favor dejen eso quieren--dijo divertido el espadachín

-Ken se ve lindo con la espuma en la cabeza--dijeron animadamente las dos niñas

De pronto alguien aparece y le propina un tremendo golpazo en la cabeza a Kenshin

-Oyeeee Kenshin! Quieres darme algo de comer por favooorr!--dijo alegremente Sanosuke quien acababa de llegar y saludar "afectuosamente" a su amigo.

- Hey Sano, no tenias que golpearme Orooooo!!!--dijo con los ojos desorbitados Kenshin

-Discúlpame Kenshin pero me muero de hambre y perdí mucho dinero jugando a los dados, además debo demasiado en el Akabeko!

-Hum?

Mientras esto ocurría afuera, dentro del Dojo se habia desatado el mismo espectáculo de todos los dias con resultados desastrosos...

-Yahiko detente o voy a darte una paliza!--dijo corriendo y jadeando la joven Kaoru

-Jajajaja eso si me alcanzas fea simplona!

-Me las pagaras Yahiko, mocoso impertinente!

- Al parecer de nuevo empezaron esos dos, no se cansaran?--con una sonrisa en la cara Sanosuke disfrutaba del show de sus amigos

-Si, es lo mismo de siempre pero en el fondo se quieren mucho--expreso Kenshin calmadamente como siempre, mientras aun las pequeñas nietas del Dr. Gensai se divertían a costa de su cabello y el jabón de lavar.

-Oye Kenshin, deja de hablar y hazme algo de comer que si como algo hecho por Kaoru me enfermare!

-Espera un momento Sano, déjame terminar de lavar.

-Ken-chan ve a jugar con nosotras!

-Si Ken juega a la pelota con nosotras!

-Esperen un momento niñas debo terminar con esto primero--Kenshin estaba abrumado y se decía a si mismo lo largo que seria ese dia.

Mientras el escándalo de todos los dias ocurría en el hogar del Kenshingumi, fuera de la propiedad un hombre misterioso vestido con el uniforme de la policía, ojos rasgados de color ámbar y una katana al cinto se termina su cigarrillo.

-Disfrútalo Himura, pronto sera hora de que terminemos lo que empezamos hace mas de diez años...ajustaremos cuentas.

En ese momento Kenshin miro hacia el exterior pero no encontró a nadie allí, pero era obvio que alguien estuvo en el dintel de la puerta por unos instantes. Podía sentirlo y hasta olerlo, Saito Hajime habia estado observándolo.

-Que te sucede Kenshin? Eh? Adónde vas?

Mientras Sanosuke le hablaba Ken se levanto y camino hacia la entrada, se detuvo mirando absorto un cuchillo con una nota clavado en la parte externa de la puerta que permanecía entreabierta. Un kanji que se le hacia conocido adornaba la nota "makoto" que quería decir sinceridad, el logotipo distintivo del estandarte de batalla de los lobos del mibu.

-Que dice esa nota Kenshin?

-Es un reto--dijo con la mirada perdida--uno al cual no puedo huirle.

- De que hablas?--dijo preocupado Sano.

-Saito quiere que tengamos una ultima batalla, para definir lo que iniciamos al final del periodo Edo, durante los disturbios de la era. La quinta y definitiva batalla.

-Que pretende ese lobo presumido?--dijo un exaltado Sanosuke--Conmigo tambien tiene un duelo pendiente ese bastardo!

-Aquí...dice algo para ti--dijo Kenshin retomando su normal y despreocupada actitud.

-Uh?--dijo arrancándole la nota de las manos a su amigo--"no te entrometas estúpido, esto no te incumbe" QUE?! Me las va a pagar lo juro por dios, me las pagara ese maldito!

En ese momento otros dos miembros del grupo llegaban exhaustos a ver que rayos le sucedía a Sanosuke

-Oye Sanosuke porque gritas tanto, esa no es manea de llegar a la casa!--grito Kaoru

-Parece que al cabeza de chorlito se le zafo un tornillo el dia de hoy, no crees loca?

-Que dijiste!!!--gritaron a un tiempo los dos aludidos por el impetuoso chico...

(- NO SOY UN CHICO!!! Grita Yahiko al autor. -Esta bien lo siento!--dice su servidor -Que no vuelva a suceder!)

Un segundo después todos miraban atentamente a un preocupado Kenshin, quien parecía no saber que partido tomar en esta situación.

-Kenshin!--grito Kaoru mirando molesta al espadachín legendario

-Oro? Me hablabas Kaoru dono?

- Si, si, si Kenshin es un tonto y no se le quitara nunca sin importar lo fuerte que sea. La fea te habla a ti a quien más?

- jejeje muy bien dicho Yahiko!--Sanusuke aprobó lo dicho por Yahiko con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru, esta a su vez le miraba de una manera perturbada.

-Kenshin, que te pasa? Que es esa nota que llevas allí?

-Eh...es un reto Kaoru, de Saito

-Pero eso no puede ser Kenshin--dijo Yahiko alarmado

-Kenshin no puedes ir, no debes. Ha pasado largo tiempo desde tus líos con Saito, debes quedarte con nosotros--expreso al borde de las lagrimas Kaoru

-Así es Kenshin, tú eres nuestro amigo. No te permitiré--chocando sus dos puños--ir a pelear con él; asi tenga que golpearte para evitarlo!

-Les agradezco por preocuparse--dijo con una mirada lúgubre el rurouni de la espada de filo invertido--pero como ya les dije una vez esta es una batalla a la que no le puedo decir que no sin importar las circunstancias. Al menos por esta ultima vez, debo cumplir con la palabra empeñada a Saito de combatir una vez más.

-Ken-chan!--dijeron las pequeñas nietas de Gensai a coro--ya podemos jugar a la pelota?

-Oro? ahh claro niñas ya podemos jugar un rato

Mientras Kenshin se iba con las niñas los otros tres se quedaron hablando

-Que vamos a hacer Sanosuke?

-No podemos hacer nada Yahiko, solo confiar en él y acompañarlo aunque se niegue!

- Así se habla!--dijo entusiasmado el chico(ups!) Mientras chocaba su hombre con el luchador.

Kaoru seguía preocupada, pero habia aprendido a confiar en Kenshin. Ahora al fin habían tomado en serio los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, y podía decirse que tenían una "relación estable". Pero algo que nunca podria cambiar era el pasado de Hitokiri Batousai, por más que quisiera ese era el karma de su amado.

* * *

Ya por la noche Kaoru y Kenshin charlaban sentados en el pórtico, era luna llena. Estaban en un escenario poético con la luz azul pálido de la luna de fondo. Era una noche de Febrero de 1880, transcurrieron casi dos años desde la amenaza de Shishio Makoto y el tiempo los habia hecho muy unidos, las consecutivas luchas y la prueba máxima en la batalla contra Enishi. Pero a pesar de eso Kaoru no podía apartar de su mente la imagen del terrible destajador que surgía y se enseñoreaba cuando luchaba contra Saito.

-Kenshin, me prometes que quedaras entero y siendo tu mismo después de esa pelea?

-Por supuesto Kaoru, tranquilízate--en todo conciliador y con una sonrisa Kenshin trataba aunque en vano de calmar a Kaoru.

-A que hora...debes ir a pelear?

-Eso, no te lo diré. Despreocúpate Kaoru-dono, regresare.

* * *

Al alba del dia siguiente en un desolado claro en las afueras de la antigua Edo (Tokio), Saito Hajime se encontraba esperando por su némesis, su eterno rival y de un tiempo para acá aliado en la defensa de la nueva era. Estaba meditabundo y serio, se habia fumado media caja de cigarrillos ya. Quince minutos más tarde vio a lo lejos la figura de alguien a quien conocía muy bien, el legendario destajador Himura.

-Vaya, al fin llegas Batousai Himura

-Saito, que te propones?

- y tu que crees Himura? Ya una vez te dije Un shinsengumi siempre sera un shinsengumi, y un hitokiri siempre sera un hitokiri.

-Oye--dijo con una mirada graciosa de total incomprensión y desagrado--no te haces muy repetitivo con los años Saito?

-Ah que quieres decir?

-No nada, pero creí que dejaríamos esto por la paz

-Acaso no crees que seria justo que definiéramos nuestra disputa de una vez por todas? Es mi orgullo y el del grupo Shinsen, quizás no te mate pero eso dependerá de la pelea que me des batousai.

-Saito--dijo recuperando la seriedad correspondiente al momento--por favor no me llames así, sabes muy bien que ese nombre solo me trae obscuros recuerdos. Además esta pelea ya se esta haciendo excesiva, amo mi vida actual y de verdad no la quiero arriesgar.

-Me hablas a mí de riesgos?--dijo con su clásica mirada desafiante-- Tu no tienes tres hijos, uno de ellos adoptado y una esposa; asi que ya basta de charlas.

-Kaoru-dono te prometo volver--pensó Kenshin antes de responderle a Saito--tienes razón, es hora de dejar de charlar!

-Me parece muy bien, adelante!

* * *

-Debemos apresurarnos o se mataran--dijo Kaoru en una apresurada carrera

-Diablos no puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidos; ese obstinado de Saito no se cansa de buscar decidir su lucha con Kenshin!

-Sanosuke, yo pensé que ellos ya se habían hecho amigos--dijo jadeando el muchacho-

-No sé de parte de Kenshin, pero dudo mucho que el lobo quiera su amistad.

-Kenshin por favor no te mueras--dijo para sí misma una preocupada Kaoru.

Los jóvenes amigos de Kenshin se apresuraban para defenderlo de su inevitable fin, el inevitable de los que siguen el camino de la espada y de todo ser humano. Claro que esperaban demorarlo un dia más y que fuese en paz y no en medio de otra lucha mortal más, una que para esos dos samuráis era ineludible y que estaba escrita en sus destinos desde el final de la era Tokugawa.

* * *

Saito se abalanzo hacia Kenshin, quien rápidamente desenvaina su espada para detener la embestida del fiero lobo de mibu. Segundos después inicio un veloz intercambio de sablazos, los ataques se sucedían uno tras otro. Repentinamente Saito lanza un ataque por el costado con la mano izquierda, Ken se vio sorprendido y detuvo el ataque a duras penas. El impulso lo llevo un par de metros hacia atrás y Saito preparo un ataque que le resultaba mortiferamente familiar a Kenshin. Hasta ese momento la lucha se habia desenvuelto en un terreno que podria decirse era inofensivo.

-Basta Saito! Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, no te parece suficiente?

-Calla Kenshin, quiero comprobar el verdadero poder del Hiten Mitsurugi, usa tu técnica especial quiero verla.

-Esto es ridículo--dijo obstinado Kenshin.

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, en una rapida sucesión de ataques Saito corto el kimono de Kenshin y le hirió levemente en un hombro. Con la mirada lasciva que le caracteriza el miburo prepara la segunda postura del Gatotzu, el _Nishiki_; por su parte Himura enfundo su espada. Se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro y cuando Saito iba a soltar su golpe Ken dio un golpe en el costado de Saito con su vaina.

-Sou Ryu Sen Ikazuchi!

El ataque rindió frutos y el miburo resintió el golpe de la vaina seguida de la katana. Sin inmutarse el capitán volvió a la carga y lanzo un par de fuertes mandobles. Ken los detuvo, pero no esperaba las patadas que lanzo Saito seguidas de un par de puñetazos con la mano libre. Los dos guerreros estaban un poco cansados pero no era nada para ellos, habían pasado por cosas peores antes.

-Do Ryu Sen!--con este ataque Kenshin obligo a Saito a echarse hacia atrás, que resintió algunos impactos de las rocas que levanto el poderoso ataque de Himura.

Saito una vez mas se lanza a la carga contra Kenshin; pero desde la copa de un arbol del desolado claro alguien les observa con curiosidad. La persona en el arbol mira con algo de frustración la lucha, se sentía insatisfecho y además molesto.

-Es una vergüenza, has perdido el orgullo de los lobos del mibu, no lo intenta matar!... se ha...se ha convertido en un vulgar títere de los Meijis, y por eso yo, el _Ichibantai Kumichou _tendré que matarlo!

* * *

Mientras Kaoru y los demás han llegado al lugar del combate.

-Kenshin detente!

Ante la exclamación de la joven Kamiya Kenshin se detuvo en seco, y Saito resoplo con fastidio.

-Kaoru? Por favor no te entrometas en esto, bien sabes que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice y saldré con bien de esta.

-Pero Kenshin recuerda lo que dijo Megumi...

-No hay nada que temer Kaoru-dono.

-Kenshin ya es suficiente yo tomare este duelo por ti, he entrenado mucho y soy capaz de suplirte en esta pelea--dijo Sanosuke dispuesto a combatir en lugar de su mejor amigo.

-Y yo tambien ofreceré mi vida por defender la de Kenshin, ya lo veras yo Yahiko Myojin descendiente de los samuráis de Tokio ayudare a mi amigo!--valientemente el muchacho dio un paso al frente para defender a su amigo.

Con su mirada llena de burla y un tono irónico Saito dijo luego uno de sus típicos comentarios--Vaya, vaya los niños y los estúpidos no deberían meterse en los asuntos de los demás!

Los dos aludidos con una mirada furiosa (the funny one's of course) respondieron a la provocación--A QUIEN TE REFIERES?!?!?!

- Es suficiente ojos feos si quieres luchar hazlo conmigo y ya!

Kenshin interpuso su mano ante su amigo y se preparo a seguir la lucha. El samurai X se lanza sobre su enemigo tomando la iniciativa por primera vez en la lucha. Saito lo espero listo; pero en el ultimo momento Kenshin dio un gran salto y venia en caida sobre el lobo.

- Ryu Tsui Sen!

- Gatotzu Sanshiki!

Las dos técnicas chocaron en el aire, pues en el ultimo momento Kenshin tuvo que cambiar a la modalidad garami* de la técnica para evitar ser seriamente herido. De todos modos a pesar de desviar la espada de su rival volvió a ser herido en el brazo que sangraba un poco; a pesar de eso el samurai ni se inmuto y se lanzo de nuevo esta vez con su Kusuryuzen. El poderoso golpe impacto de lleno en Saito y le lanzo al suelo.

Pero instantes después el guerrero se levanto, aunque visiblemente cansado no se veía con ánimos de dejar de combatir. Kenshin se hallaba sorprendido porque Saito se levanto de ese ataque y sus amigos tambien lo estaban, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su maestro "en la técnica de la carga la efectividad depende mucho del peso y la fuerza física, por eso tu Kusuryuzen no puede compararse con el mío, comprendes _baka deshi_? Esa es mi especialidad, tu solo conseguirás cansarte si la empleas con esa espada ante un rival muy poderoso"

Nuevamente el miburo se prepara, pero esta vez es un poco distinto pues no parece preparar su técnica especial. Kenshin trata de leer su mente pero no lo logra, se imagina quizás un nuevo Gatotzu, quizás un Hiratsuki (que no es muy distinto de la otra técnica, al menos en principio) o quizás lance de nuevo esa sorpresiva estocada de mano izquierda. En el arbol la persona oculta en las sombras sonríe emocionado, pues quizás tenga una buena oportunidad...

-Himura te daré una sorpresa así que mejor prepárate

-Sera esa técnica--pensó Kenshin para luego responder--lo que tu digas Saito, yo he decidido complacerte!

Kaoru, Sano y Yahiko dijeron a coro--lo hará, en serio lo hará, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!

-Así se debe combatir Himura, muéstrame una vez más la mejor técnica del mundo, la he visto varias veces así que quizás tenga una oportunidad!

-Ya veremos Saito!

* * *

De repente un segundo sujeto, un ninja llega donde la persona oculta. No es del agrado del samurai misterioso pero después de todo tenia que admitir que tenían el mismo fin.

-Parece que al fin tendré la oportunidad de ver esa técnica especial--dijo sonriendo el joven samurai.

-Señor Okita que quiere que haga?

-Solo espera un momento.

De vuelta en la batalla los dos enemigos han arrancado en frenética carrera el uno hacia el otro. Saito lleva la espada de frente y al parecer no prepara su clásica técnica, Ken lleva la espada en la funda presto a atacar. " Solo con un fuerte deseo de vivir podrás ejecutar el ouji de la manera que deseas sin convertirte en el destajador" estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de un muy seguro Kenshin. Instantes después la espada salió de su saya a una velocidad impresionante coordinada con un paso firme hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo. Saito esperaba este momento, no quería cometer el error de Shishio pero no pudo evitarlo interpuso su espada e inmediatamente un vació se genero entre el y Batousai.

La estrategia planeada por el miburo fallo y la fuerza centrifuga lo estaba halando para llenar ese espacio vació adelante de él. "Si el enemigo elude el ataque, las garras del dragón que vuela por los cielos lo destrozaran" en ese instante Kenshin preparo el segundo golpe de la técnica garra de dragón, pero en el ultimo momento... el mango de la espada de Hitokiri Batousai se estrella contra las costillas del capitán Shinsen haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Tres minutos más tarde Saito se incorpora.

-Maldición-dijo verdaderamente molesto--Himura al parecer es imposible convencerte de pelear en serio y vencerme sin dejar lugar a dudas, debería de haberte matado!

-En realidad lo siento Saito

-Bah--resoplo para luego continuar más calmado--de todos modos al fin ya puedo decir quien gano esta lucha, pero preferiría pelear con el temible Batousai y no con Kenshin Himura que con todo y el poder de esa técnica no es serio.

En ese momento el samurai oculto se va y deja instrucciones al ninja, que sorpresivamente lanza unas dagas hacia los combatientes...

-CUIDADO!!!

Kenshin salta y se interpone para proteger a Saito siendo herido en el costado por una de esas dagas.

-Kenshin NOOOO!!!

* * *

De vuelta al Dojo el Dr. Gensai y Megumi atienden a Kenshin

-Megumi, estará bien?

-No te preocupes el Doctor y yo lo atenderemos bien.

-Kaoru debes dormir un poco-dijo Yahiko

-Yahiko tiene razón--dijo mientras le aparecían orejas y cola de zorra--sino Ken se enfadaría conmigo por hacer sufrir a la niñita

-Que dijiste?!--dijo enfadada Kaoru.

-Jajaja ya no discutan, señorita Kaoru vaya a descansar le hará bien--dijo placidamente el Dr. Gensai.

Mientras Yahiko aun se reía por lo bajo

-además te pondrás aun más fea si no duermes...

-Yahiko, mocoso impertinente!!!

-Jajaja dijo algo muy cierto el chico--pensó Megumi.

* * *

Mientras afuera Sanosuke y Saito sostenían una "conversación" de la que además participaba el jefe de la policía en Tokio, aunque permanecía callado.

-Quién crees que haya sido Saito?

-Eso no lo sé, pero quien querría matarme?

Irónicamente y con la cara de burla--la lista ha de ser enorme no?

-Quieres callarte estúpido?

-No me digas que hacer ojos feos!

-Me disculpara la redundancia comandante pero este estúpido solo sabe decir estupideces.

¿Quiénes serán estos misteriosos rivales que acechan a Saito y a Kenshin? ¿Que sera lo que esta sucediendo esta vez, que amenaza una vez más la paz de nuestros héroes?

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor:** Bien, este es el fin del primer episodio. Los cambios son bastante sustanciales con respecto al fic original, primero es mucho más largo. Las escenas han sido reescritas, aunque se conservaron algunos diálogos. A pesar de esto la trama no avanza en nada con respecto a la primera vez, ya que el error de precipitarse en la trama se noto en los episodios siguientes a este.

Esta versión sera un tanto más larga que la anterior y tendrá lo clásico "muchas batallas" En cuanto a * la aclaratoria que se les debe; bueno esa llamada de atención tiene su razón. Para los no muy entendidos en lo de las técnicas de la serie, el Gatotzu es una estocada y el Ryutsuisen normalmente es un sablazo, la modalidad mencionada por el contrario la espada va en vertical hacia el oponente y por lo tanto es letal aun con la sakabatou de Kenshin pues el peso del samurai aunado a lo punzo penetrante de la punta la hacen fatal. Kenshin nunca emplea esta modalidad y en esta ocasión lo hizo con fines defensivos para tener contacto con el arma de Saito y desviarla de su trayectoria, que obviamente era el costado de Ken (como en el episodio de TV y el manga). Aunque les aclaro que de todos modos nuestro miburo iba a ser compasivo y no lo heriría mortalmente (pero no crean ni por un segundo que omitiré ciertas partes "letales" presentes mas adelante en la versión anterior). Hasta aquí, me despido por ahora pues esto de rescribir es más difícil que hacerlos por primera vez.


	3. Episodio 2: Reminiscencias de un Lejano ...

Confrontations  from the Past _Luchas del Pasado_
    
    **by Sensei Agot Scorpion**

_Episodio 2: Reminiscencias de un lejano Pasado_

* * *

-Es que sencillamente se me hace difícil creerlo, yo lo admiraba era uno de los mejores del grupo, tan fuerte que quizás podria vencerme y ahora...trabaja para el gobierno Meiji, vendió su alma y es aliado del destajador!--dijo frustrado Okita Souji, recordando al que fuera su amigo y compañero de batallas.

-Ya cálmate Okita, tu tambien tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte como la tendré yo.

Un extraño ser apareció tras una puerta del salón e interrumpió las cavilaciones de Okita.

-Tiene razón Omuro-san, ya me vengare.

Durante el Bakumatsu Okita Souji fue el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi; Hajime Saito fue en numerosas ocasiones su compañero de batalla. Conforme fue transcurriendo la guerra trabajaban juntos más a menudo y sostuvieron duelos en múltiples ocasiones con "el ultimo y más poderoso espadachín". Algunos meses antes de la batalla de Aizu el joven Okita considerado el más fuerte del Shinsengumi y además uno de los más queridos, estuvo al borde de la muerte durante una batalla. En medio de la marea de la guerra y dada su tuberculosis fue dado por muerto y se le rindieron honores. Para esos momentos dentro del Shinsengumi los lideres eran Hijikata y Saito, pues Kondou Isami habia sido capturado por los Ishinshishi. Pero un hombre que en ese momento escapaba del Japón rescato a Okita de la batalla pues era alguien a tener en cuenta y muy valioso.

Enfermo de tuberculosis y cercano a la etapa terminal fue llevado a Europa por Omuro Kokusaikatsu, pero la más avanzada medicina del viejo continente pudo salvarle la vida a Okita-kun. Una amistad similar a la que le unió a sus "casi-hermanos" Kondou, Hijikata e Inoue surgió hacia su salvador y se unió a él en su búsqueda de venganza y reconquistar el país. El regreso se produjo luego de 12 años, en los últimos  meses de 1879, cuando ya la amenaza Shishio habia sido superada y el ejercito realista estaba muy vapuleado.

Pero los dos hombres no regresaron solos pues les acompañaban ciertos aliados, como Frederic Scheleswig un miembro de la desaparecida Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros. Los dos meses siguientes se emplearon en la formación de un grupo de soldados para iniciar la nueva revuelta.

* * *

Marzo 3, 1880. Kenshin Himura se ha recuperado de su herida y se encontraba reposando en el Dojo Kamiya cuando unas visitas inesperadas llegaron. Se trataba de Hajime Saito y su amiga Misao Makimachi.

-Como saben el grupo Oni sigue activo y nos han llegado reportes de que en Okayama y Akamagaseki han estado sucediendo sucesos extraños--dijo Misao explicando a medias la causa de su visita.

-De quienes se trata Chica Comadreja?--pregunto Sanosuke.

-Yo te lo explicare, si la chica Comadreja me lo permite.

-ARGH dejen de ponerme apodos par de odiosos, son insoportables!!!--dijo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas y la cara roja de ira.

-Cálmate Misao-dono y escuchemos a Saito--conciliadoramente Kenshin trato de caldear los ánimos.

-Bien, se trata de Barcos extranjeros y han ubicado algunas personas en Kyoto pero como no han hecho nada sospechoso no tenemos motivos para apresarlos. Sin embargo esto resulta muy sospechoso luego del ataque que recibimos.--explico Saito aprovechando los conocimientos que le daba la amplia red de espionaje del gobierno.

- Crees que fuerzas extrajeras pretendan invadir el país Saito?

- No lo creo Himura, porque eso en que justifica el ataque hacia ti?

- Eso es cierto, no tiene explicación pues Kenshin no tiene enemigos fuera de la nación. Aunque no sé tu Saito...--dijo maliciosamente Sanosuke.

-Cabeza de chorlito cállate y deja hablar a los mayores--dijo indiferentemente Saito.

Ahora era Misao quien reía y Kenshin detenía como podía a Sanosuke que andaba furioso. Pero antes de que Saito pudiera continuar con su relato entro en la habitación Kaoru acompañada de Yahiko y Megumi.

- Hola Kenshin, ya te sientes mejor?--pregunto Megumi.

- Si, Megumi me he estado sintiendo muy bien gracias--dijo sonriendo el samurai.

- Si pero...sabes de que hablo.--dijo en un apenas audible susurro

- Kenshin ya saben que es lo que pasa?--inquirió Yahiko.

- Si me permiten continuar, los chiquillos, los estúpidos y las chicas mamífero podré explicar lo que venia diciendo.

Todo el grupo miraba con cara de querer destruir a Saito, pero este seguía de lo más calmado mientras sacaba un pitillo de la cajetilla de cigarrillos y lo encendía con parsimoniosos movimientos. Mientras Kenshin solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

- Bien, ya puedo continuar?

-Adelante Saito, habla.

- Pues bien, las embajadas de todos los países extranjeros en Japón han negado tener conocimiento de la causa de la presencia de múltiples inmigrantes en estos momentos. Han llegado cerca de 3000 gaijins en menos de tres semanas, es decir una semana antes del incidente que sufriste. Según nos informa nuestra red de informantes estos extranjeros apoyan a un líder extremista local que esta reuniendo una armada pero desconocemos donde y los detalles de sus planes. Es muy poca la información que se ha filtrado y tenemos en alerta a varios de nuestros agentes especiales ex-juppongatana para mantener vigilada la situación.--dijo antes de darle otro jalón a su cigarrillo y exhalar el humo con toda calma.

- Por nuestra parte--continuo Misao-- hemos descubierto algunos detalles tambien. Dentro del grupo de extranjeros hay unos cuántos luchadores de elite provenientes de distintos países. Unos alemanes, un italiano, un árabe, y tambien un chino.--puntualizo para cerrar el listado de sospechosos.

-Bueno, eso es bastante sospechoso. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, pero Saito nombraste a ex miembros del grupo Shishio. Quiénes son los que están alerta?

-Estan alerta Henya por sus habilidades para volar, pero solo como espía. Cho que esta a mi mando, y tambien esta actuando Fuji pero solo como reserva pues nos parece algo excesivo. Tambien participa Saiduchi, planeando estrategias en caso de alguna confrontación. Ahh y olvidaba un detalle Batousai, el grupo se hace llamar los "Espadas Celestes", que es como llaman a su líder.

- Espadas celestes?--pregunto Sanosuke

- A que se refieren con eso?--salto Kaoru con curiosidad.

- Bueno, existía una leyenda acerca de unas legendarias espadas dobles que eran de un tono azul pálido y le otorgaban a quien las usaba un gran poder. Se decía que eran un poco más largas que las katanas y que eran casi irrompibles.-- dijo un poco sorprendido por el titulo que usaba el líder del grupo misterioso.

- Esto es demasiado extraño para mí, quizás sea muy joven pero me huele muy mal todo este asunto y aun no explica porque atacaron a Saito.

- Eso no es cierto Yahiko--dijo Misao con un tono misterioso-- el grupo Oniwabanshu investigo algo más que quizás el gobierno no sepa, pues en este grupo vimos a un sujeto muy parecido a Soujiro. Viste una chaqueta azul celeste con las puntas blancas y pantalón celeste...

- Shinsen...--dijo quedamente Batousai sin dar crédito a lo que oía

- Shinsengumi, así es Batousai y creo saber cual es la causa del ataque hacia mí--completo Saito antes de continuar-- probablemente se trate de Souji.

- Kenshin, eso no puede ser si todo el Shinsengumi murió. En la batalla de Aizu murieron los últimos, solo se habia salvado Saito!--dijo sorprendida Kaoru.

- Yo creí que todos los lobos de Mibu habían muerto, como es esto posible?--dijo Megumi, pues ella venia de Aizu y vivió en carne propia la ultima batalla del temido grupo. En los momentos en que perdió a su familia.

- Y no es esa suficiente razón para actuar Saito? Debemos ver que se puede hacer.

- Himura el gobierno ha estado muy alerta ante cualquier circunstancia tonta que surja desde los múltiples problemas acaecidos pero no podemos atacar sin que estos tipos den señal de hacer algo en concreto y además no estamos seguros de sus intenciones.

- Souji, Okita Souji. Pero eso aun no me da un motivo cierto de porque te atacaron--dijo Kenshin aunque tenia un presentimiento de la causa.

- No tengo idea, pues nuestra relación era muy buena. Además él no es capaz de una acción tan baja como atacar por la espalda. Lo más sospechoso de todo es como sobrevivio, lo dimos por muerto dada su enfermedad y que no le vimos al finalizar el combate.

- Oye Saito, pero yo le justifico que quisiera matarte pues eres un lobo insensible--dijo con un ojo medio cerrado Sanosuke y una sonrisa irónica.

- Chiquillo estúpido, cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca cabeza de chorlito--soltó el miburo con displicencia .

Luego de esto Yahiko se levanto con una mirada extraña y se acerco a Misao

- Oye fea, y que paso con Aoshi? Ya té presto atención? Pues yo creo que no pues te hubiera acompañado para evitar que te lastimaras, sabiendo lo torpe que eres...

No termino la frase cuando Misao habia saltado dándole una patada violentísima en el rostro, iniciando los dos una de sus peleas interminables con insultos y todo lo demás; mientras que Kaoru solo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y Kenshin los miraba curioso.

- Oye Kenshin--susurro Sanosuke en el oido del pelirrojo--no crees que esto es algo repetitivo? Este escritor no tiene ni idea de la originalidad!

- Tienes razón Sano, pero al menos aun no hacen uno de los chistes con la comida de Kaoru. Ya sabes lo mal parado que salgo cuando usan esos comentarios.

La conversación tomo otros derroteros y Saito no hacia más que pensar como era posible que ese idiota halla sido su mayor enemigo y ahora viviera en esa jaula de locos.

* * *

Pronto las discusiones y las peleas fueron interrumpidas pues todas las miradas se posaron en los dos veteranos del Bakumatsu, quienes se quedaron mirando hacia el exterior del Dojo repentinamente. Sanosuke siguió con la mirada a los dos hombres que instantes después se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. De repente todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados al ver irrumpir en el patio del Dojo a cerca de cincuenta hombres armados con rifles y espadas.

- Y bien caballeros quienes son ustedes?--pregunto con ironía Saito, muy seguro de conocer la respuesta.

- Y porque entran así en este lugar?--dijo Kenshin para luego tomar la katana por el mango.

- Oh, disculpen mi falta de cortesía--tomo la palabra un joven que pareció entre el pelotón--les traigo un mensaje señores.

- Y, se puede saber quien diablos eres?--pregunto Sanosuke apretando los puños.

- Disculpen nuevamente mis modales nuevamente señores. Me llamo Chan Wuzong, guerrero de la China al servicio del señor "Espadas Celestes" y del señor Schleswig de Alemania. Quien por cierto tiene un asunto pendiente con usted señor Himura--dijo sonriente el joven agresor.

Justo en ese instante antes de que Chan continuara una voz grito...

- Y yo tambien tengo un asunto pendiente contigo Wuzong!

Como un violento soplo de aire aparecio un jovencito que se puso frente al chino con desafiante actitud.

- Pero si es...--dijo sorprendido Sanosuke.

- Que ese no es Soujiro Seta?--inquirió intrigada Misao Makimachi.

-Quien?--pregunto Kaoru.

- Oh señorita Kaoru, señor Himura, disculpen la molestia. Y que bueno es volver a verlos--dijo el joven de la perenne sonrisa antes de ponerse serio encarando a Wuzong.

- Soujiro pero que haces aquí?

-Si jovencito, que rayos haces aquí? La policía te busca por todo Japón.

- Saito-san tambien es un gusto verlo, pero de momento me traen asuntos personales..

Instantes después Soujiro desenfundaba una espada que llevaba al cinto encarando a Chan. Pero para sorpresa de todos los que conocían al dulce asesino esta era una Sakabatou. De un salto Sanosuke se arroja sobre los soldados golpeándolos con fuerza antes de que usen sus armas. Kenshin y Saito siguen su ejemplo y cortan los rifles de los soldados en cuestión de segundos, pero mientras Ken deja desmayados a sus contrarios Saito los ensarta con su espada sin piedad alguna.

Misao derriba a un par de soldados mas mientras Kaoru y Yahiko toman sus armas y enfrentan a otros tantos rivales dejándolos fuera de servicio. Al cabo de unos diez minutos todos yacen derribados, o bien muertos bajo la espada de Saito o simplemente heridos por el Shinsengumi y la ninja Oniwabanshu. Luego la atención de todos se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes que combatían a una velocidad impresionante.

Los ataques se sucedían uno tras otro y los aceros de las espadas sonaban constantemente al chocar entre si. Y aunque pareciera una locura la velocidad de Soujiro se veía igualada por la de Chan, cosa que sorprendió a Kenshin pues la técnica de este individuo era muy similar al Tenken del chico Seta. Saito tampoco podía ocultar su asombro ante la habilidad de los dos jovencitos, pues podria decirse que sus velocidades eran capaces de hacerlos invisibles. Pronto las vestiduras de los dos chicos se hallaban un poco rotas por los ataques que se propinaban el uno al otro en rapida sucesión; pero una voz hizo que el duelo se detuviera.

El hombre que alzo su voz para detener el combate era de una apariencia un tanto extraña, llevaba un bigote muy poblado y usaba turbante. Al cinto llevaba un arma muy curiosa; una espada curva y de hoja muy ancha.

- Hey niño deja ya de jugar que tenemos que irnos!--dijo el hombre.

- Esta bien viejo lo que tu digas; y Soujiro después continuamos jugando te parece?

El hombre que se llama Utman Ali-Al-Masek, lugarteniente en el grupo de "Espadas Celestes" arrojo una bomba de humo y un cuchillo que paso rozando la oreja de Kenshin para clavarse en una de las paredes externas de la casa de la señorita Kaoru. Segundos luego los hombres desaparecieron de la vista de todos, menos de Misao que por ser ninja conoce esas técnicas de escape.

* * *

Ya caldeados los ánimos Kenshin toma la palabra.

-Que fue todo esto? Y que haces tu aquí Soujiro?

-Bueno, pues...

-Ya lo sé! Esta planeando volver a retar a Kenshin!--dijo exaltado Yahiko señalando con el dedo a Soujiro.

-YA CALLA YAHIKO--dijo exaltada Kaoru que indignada se levanto con cara de pocos amigos y golpeo a su estudiante en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

El estudiante de Kendo cayo pesadamente con los ojos girándole y la boca abierta.

- Jajajaja que ordinaria eres Kaoru, no se como le gustas a Kenshin--dijo Megumi mientras le salían orejas y cola de zorra.

- Oroooo? Quieren calmarse un poco?

- Ahora explícanos--dijeron a un tiempo Sanosuke y Saito

- Hey no repitas lo que digo!--volvieron a decir juntos

- Les explicare, como saben hace ya casi dos años nos enfrentamos y decidí vagar por todo el Japón al igual que Himura-san. Primero fui a las tierras del norte y al cabo de un tiempo reuní algo de dinero para el viaje en barco al sur de Japón.

- Y eso a que viene al caso?--interrumpió Misao.

- Déjalo continuar Misao-dono--dijo el samurai pelirrojo.

- Pues bien, desembarcamos en el puerto de Okayama y me puse a buscar un modo de vivir. Un par de dias después de haber llegado unos ronin que ahora eran ladrones atacaron la pequeña ciudad y decidí intervenir. Los vencí y los entregue a las autoridades locales; y por eso uno de los policias locales me invito a quedarme en su casa. Era una familia de pescadores y por algo de trabajo me daban techo y comida, eran gente muy amable y me trataban muy bien. Luego al cabo de un mes empezaron a llegar algunos barcos con gente muy sospechosa y sacaron a la gente de sus casas, la policía local los enfrento y el joven oficial que me dio asilo en su casa fue asesinado, tambien su padre, madre y esposa. Pude salvar a los hijos del matrimonio joven y a la hermana de mi benefactor pero nada pude hacer por los demás. Enfrente a Chan con mis puños y mi Shukuchi pero no pude hacer mucho pues el tambien usaba algo muy similar y no tuve oportunidad. Por eso tuve que huir y deja a los chicos que salve con el resto de la gente del pueblo que escapaba del lugar. Me hice con una katana y le quite el filo del lado de atacar en casa de un herrero del poblado más cercano al lugar de la masacre. Seguí a Chan y resulto que venia hacia Tokio, cual no es mi sorpresa al ver que se dirigía a este lugar.

-Ya veo, así que esa es la razón de que no recibiéramos noticias del puerto de Okayama hace meses. Sospechábamos que esa era la causa pero el ejercito no puede ir a investigar en los actuales momentos.

-Bien leeré la carta que nos dejaron esos seres, les parece?--pregunto Himura.

Todos asintieron con el gesto y Saito simplemente inclino los ojos aprobatoriamente, para luego encender el que fue su quinto cigarrillo seguido y el ultimo de la cajetilla.

" _Distinguidos señores: Sanbatai Kumichou Saito Hajime y Hitokiri Batousai Himura._

_ Primero que nada mis respetos, pues han cumplido cabalmente con su "justa labor" de defender la pacifica era Meiji. Les dirijo este reto para que vengan a Kyoto, escenario de sus antiguas disputas durante el Bakumatsu a enfrentar a algunos de los hombres de mi grupo. El grupo de las "Espadas Celestes", se propone la conquista de Japón y el inicio de una nueva revolución._

_ En Kyoto les esperaran Konrad Smoliensk, el guerrero Nogi Yawata y el que fuera el Capitán número uno del Shinsengumi, Okita Souji._

_PD: Intente no morir Himura-san pues deseo ver el poder del actual Seijuro Hiko y su Hiten Mitsurugi._

_Kokusaikatsu "Espadas Celestes" Omuro_"

¿Que sucederá ahora que muchos recuerdos y personas del pasado regresan? ¿Y porqué razón el cabecilla de la nueva amenaza llama a Kenshin "Seijuro Hiko"?

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor: **Este episodio ha concluido, y trae a muchos recuerdos del pasado de nuestros héroes. Marca el regreso de Soujiro, ahora como parte de los chicos buenos; muestra además a Okita antiguo rival de Kenshin y amigo de Saito y por ultimo saca a relucir un misterio en cuanto al enemigo de Kenshin en Europa y un hombre que ha llamado a Kenshin como el heredero de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi. 

El episodio tambien tiene serias diferencias con respecto a su antecesor número dos del fic; pero en si conserva la esencia de la trama del fic anterior y el avance con respecto a la trama es bastante, pero dejando los necesarios misterios por resolver. Ahora procedo a aclarar ciertas cosas, la raíz del apellido de "Espadas Celestes", es decir **Kokusaika**,es una palabra en japonés que quiere decir Internacionalización o apertura internacional pero viene a ser lo mismo. La razón de usar para el apellido esta palabra la descubrirán más adelante pues es uno de los secretos y tiene mucha lógica refiriéndose a la vida de este hombre. Espero que les haya gustado que en este episodio se derramo un poco de sangre cortesía del miburo pero aun no empezamos con lo bueno. 


	4. Episodio 3: El Viaje y la Lucha de Kyoto...

Confrontations  from the Past _Luchas del Pasado_
    
    **by Sensei Agot Scorpion**

_Episodio 3: El Viaje y la lucha de Kyoto (1)_

* * *

Al cabo de cinco días el grupo se reparaba para partir una vez más a la ciudad de Kyoto, esa ciudad no traía muy gratos recuerdos y menos aun con las circunstancias que debían enfrentar en esta travesía. Las batallas parecían ser algo que nunca abandonaría la vida de Kenshin y esta vez se veía envuelto en una batalla en la que no tenia que ver. Obviamente no eludiría este reto pues más que su vida lo que esta en riesgo es la tranquilidad de Japón, y la de sus amigos que eran quienes más le importaban.

-Estas listo Kenshin?—inquirió Kaoru

-Ah? Oh si Kaoru-dono ya  casi estoy listo—dijo el samurai un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye que crees que suceda en esta ocasión Kenshin?—dijo algo preocupada la chica Kamiya.

-No lo sé Kaoru pero espero que todo termine bien, como siempre termina—el pelirrojo termino la frase sonriendo para calmar a la joven.

               Mientras los enamorados conversan una voz les interrumpe en tono malicioso...

-Oigan tórtolos apresúrense que nos tenemos que ir!

-Que diablos estas diciendo Yahiko!?

-Pero si solo digo la verdad, como cuando digo que eres una bruja!

-Yahiko me las vas a PAGAR!!!

               El ex asesino observaba divertido el espectáculo que veía con regularidad cronométrica cada día de su vida en el dojo con esos dos correteándose. Pero pronto la sonrisa se transformo en una mirada sombría cuando un sujeto alto se detuvo a su lado.

-Que sucede Saito?

-Ah? Pues nada del otro mundo Himura, pero debemos partir lo antes posible. Yo pienso adelantarme para iniciar las investigaciones, no podemos dejarnos acorralar y simplemente esperar como sucedió con Shishio. En esta ocasión la situación es distinta porque están involucrados extranjeros y eso es un peligro potencial.

-Tienes toda la razón, el conflicto puede hacerse internacional y en ese caso no podremos manejar el asunto. Solo que no nos queda otra solución pues estos extranjeros son culpables por la muerte de gente del Japón.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente y el gobierno fue especifico al pedir que no hubiera compasión hacia quien atente contra la tranquilidad del régimen.

-Tampoco hay necesidad de caer en una guerra como el Bakumatsu...

-Pero en esa ocasión era casi igual Batousai...

-En eso te equivocas, nosotros luchamos por nuestras ideas y las expusimos abiertamente. Al final la era nos dio la victoria, pero como dije en la lucha contra Shishio solo la historia dirá quien tenia la razón.

Luego los dos guerreros se quedaron en silencio, observando las primeras luces de la mañana. Una tensa calma se cernía sobre los cielos de Tokio y los dos experimentados samuráis podían sentir la aprensión en el aire al cabo de unos minutos Sanosuke entra por la puerta del dojo saludando efusivamente a Kenshin y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Saito quien se fumaba un cigarrillo sin prestarle atención al joven peleador. Luego de esto Saito partió y Soujiro salió desde el interior del dojo caminando con una amplia sonrisa hacia Kenshin y Sanosuke.

Dejando sus juegos Kaoru y Yahiko se acercaron al grupo y se prepararon para salir. La ruta a recorrer seria cubierta a pie como la vez que Kenshin partió para enfrentar al Kuni Tori de Shishio Makoto, pero esta vez las circunstancias eran distintas y a pesar de la idea de Kenshin de evitar que Yahiko y Kaoru se involucraran eso era imposible y no le quedo mas remedio que llevarlos. La chica Kamiya no miraba con muy buenos ojos a Soujiro, cosa que Kenshin notaba pero aun así la convenció de permitir que el chico se quedara a pasar esos últimos días en Tokio en el dojo. La tensión era patente para el grupo conforme caminaban rumbo a Kyoto, pero las cosas pronto cambiarían para bien.

-Oye tu!—dijo Yahiko a Soujiro

-Ah? Que querías Yahiko-kun?—respondió con su habitual sonrisa el chico Seta

-kun? Tan pronto tanta confianza? Que tal era trabajar para Shishio?

-Hum.....

-Oye respóndeme rápido, o es que se te durmió la lengua

               El joven Soujiro bajo la mirada un instante pero no dejo de sonreír, solo que era una sonrisa algo melancólica y perdida en una mar de sentimientos encontrados...

-Oye Yahiko, déjalo en paz!—dijo alzando la voz Kaoru.

-Cierto Yahiko, no creo que él quiera hablar de eso y tu solo eres un mocoso!—remato Sanosuke.

-CÓMO ME DIJISTE? –grito molesto Yahiko para luego añadir irónicamente—bueno yo no hablaba con la loca ni con el cabeza de chorlito...

               Pronto estallo una nueva pelea entre los tres para diversión de Soujiro que se había acostumbrado a verlos discutir durante esos cinco días. Kenshin miraba con una expresión de comprensión a Soujiro, quien en toda su vida no había tenido con quien fraternizar de ese modo y nunca pudo divertirse realmente. Era el alma de un niño, atrapada dentro del cuerpo de un joven con muchos conflictos. Quizás el tiempo vagando le ayudo a disfrutar un poco más de la vida, y los efectos se hacían notar en su estado de animo, aunque la frialdad no le había abandonado del todo y faltaba mucho para derrumbar esa barrera emocional auto impuesta desde la más tierna infancia. Definitivamente ese viaje tendría alguna consecuencia positiva, o al menos eso pensó el samurai pero no todo sale como se piensa.

* * *

               Luego del segundo día de caminata llegaron a un paraje que se le hizo muy familiar a más de uno dentro del grupo, Soujiro reconoció esa zona por la cercanía que tenia al lugar donde se encontró con Aoshi cuando intento infructuosamente de reclutarlo para el Jupongatana y eso le recordó su pasado junto a quien fuese un padre para él. Para Sanosuke en cambio esa zona era muy próxima al lugar en el que empezó a tumbar árboles a puño limpio "entrenando" para encontrarse con Kenshin, claro que solo era frustración de que horas antes Saito le hubiera dado una lección. Por su parte para Kenshin ese paraje entrañaba una sensación distinta, era una sensación de repulsión pues en aquel paraje de arboleda en el bosque a dos días de caminata de Kyoto él cometió su primer asesinato. En aquel momento no significo mucho para él, pero recordar ahora donde inicio su _karma _no era muy agradable; más eso no quería decir que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo pues en su momento tuvo razón de ser y ese hombre que yacía por allí en alguna parte le ayudo a crecer como persona. No se justificaba pues la muerte de alguien no es buena sean cuales fueran las circunstancias, pero ahora el antiguo Hitokiri era el salvador del Japón quisiera o no.

-¿En que piensas Kenshin?—dijo Kaoru intrigada por lo retraído de la zanahoria

-Ahh Kaoru dono, pues en algunas cosas. Acabo de recordar algo que me paso muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Y que será eso, si se puede saber?—pregunto decidida la chica.

-¿En serio quieres saber? Pues aquí cerca fue donde cometí mi primer asesinato cuando tenia catorce años, y siempre que paso cerca pienso en ello como un recordatorio de lo que no quiero repetir en mi vida—remato Himura para luego mirar al azul del cielo.

               Mientras el atardecer se acercaba y los otros chicos reían divertidos ante las ocurrencias de cada uno, Soujiro no paraba de reír y bromear. Yahiko hacia al tonto con Sanosuke e instaban a Kenshin a seguirlos pero se detuvieron al percatarse de cómo los ojos azules de Kenshin andaban prendados de Kaoru con una expresión muy tierna. Siguieron sus juegos más tarde luego de montar el campamento, y Kenshin seguía absorto pensando en Kaoru. ¿Se atrevería el ronin a confesarle a Kaoru algún día sus sentimientos? 

_"Tu amor esta completamente tierno forjado de recuerdos _

_y sin saber es cielo en la ventana que me abre la mañana,_

_tu amor me parte en dos el occidente me clava de repente_

_y me convierte en masa que se amolda a una ilusión ardiente"_

               ¿Qué más explicito para definir los sentimientos de Kenshin hacia Kaoru? ¿Pero era él acaso capaz de atreverse a expresarlo? Aun sabiendo que era muy probable que Kaoru le correspondiera a sus sentimientos él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo pues el dolor aun estaba presente y la herida en su mejilla era un recordatorio perenne. Por otra parte Kaoru ya no se sentía capaz de contener ese sentimiento en su pecho, quería estar con el pelirrojo pero él no terminaba de tomar la iniciativa y tomarla en brazos para darle ese beso que anhela hace tiempo.

* * *

Al cabo de los cinco excesivos días que duro el viaje del Kenshingumi...y el nuevo agregado temporal llegaron a la ciudad de Kyoto. Al llegar a la comisaría de policía, su primera parada, encontraron a un Saito rabiando por la molesta situación de desorden que había en "su ciudad". Kyoto era el dominio de Hajime Saito y no estaba nada conforme con los numerosos tumultos y crímenes de diferentes magnitudes. No era algo normal, para nada normal y de la mente del miburo salían varias hipótesis: o la maldita ciudad se volvio loca esa semana, o bien las bandas criminales de la ciudad se habian aliado para crear una ola del terror o por ultimo que los sucesos de Tokio y las amenazas de Kokusaikatsu estaban en marcha creando el caos. ¿Que más plausible que lo ultimo viendo la situación? 

-Hasta que llegas Himura, ya estaba pensando en mandarte escolta para que no perdieras en el camino. ¿Explícame algo, para que trajiste al cabeza de chorlito, al mocoso y la chica mapache? ¿Ahora necesitas niñeros o tu estas haciéndola de niñero?--dijo sarcástico el policía secreto.

(inserten a un Kenshin SuperDeformed refunfuñando y a una Kaoru arrojándose sobre Saito detenida parcialmente por Sanosuke que se le quiere adelantar para matarlo, y a un Yahiko con cara de idiota botando humo por la cabeza repitiendo hasta la saciedad que no es un mocoso... mientras Soujiro solo ríe diciendo how cool )

Pronto las graciosas caras de "maten a Saito" cambiaron al escuchar un fuerte estruendo en el exterior de la estación de policía, apresuradamente salieron a ver que sucedía y lo que encontraron sorprendió muchísimo a todos en especial al comisario Kawaji que había salido a ver que diablos sucedía. Ante los atónitos oficiales y el grupo de Kenshin vieron como una hilera de cañones se aprestaba a disparar contra el edificio de la comisaría de policía, pero del dicho al hecho existe un largo trecho. En cuestión de segundos la calle donde se encuentra la comisaría se había transformado en un campo de batalla entre un grupo de malhechores y la policía armada.

Alrededor de 200 individuos de las más diversas culturas; españoles, árabes, chinos, alemanes y samuráis sin dueño. Era algo un tanto irónico pues era inútil que solo esos pocos soldados por apertrechados que estuvieran se enfrentaran contra los 1000 oficiales que laboraban en la comisaría y los alrededores. Aun así era una amenaza con esos cañones y rifles de los cuales disponían. Saito no se anduvo con chiquitas e inicio su ofensiva arremetiendo contra los enemigos en vanguardia, Kenshin iba tras él en apoyo, Soujiro también y Sanosuke nunca rehuía a una buena pelea.

-Himura eliminemos a los cañones!

-Cómo digas Saito--acto seguido el pelirrojo emprendió la carrera e invirtió el filo de su espada-- Hiten Mitsurugi!!!

Sanosuke no quiso ser menos y empleo su Futae no Kiwami* contra uno de los cañones enemigos que quedo reducido a añicos, solo que no se dio cuenta que un rubio de amplia contextura venia por detrás y le atacaba con su sable. Justo a tiempo el luchador pudo esquivar el golpe lanzándose al suelo, pero aun así fue cortado en su costado derecho. Antes de que el hombre volviera a atacar a Sanosuke el joven Yahiko estrello su shinai contra el cráneo del individuo.

-Jejeje que te parece Sano, te ayude un poco esta vez!

- Ya calla Yahiko y lárgate que puedes salir herido-- el joven Sanosuke aparto a Yahiko en el instante en que un sujeto con turbante se venia sobre él.

Antes de que eso sucediera una sombra paso levantando el polvo a su paso y dejando huellas destructivas en el suelo, a gran velocidad la figura noqueo al sujeto con un fuerte mandoble de abajo hacia arriba sobre el cuello para dejarle inconsciente. Yahiko quedo tendido en el suelo asombrado por la increíble velocidad de Soujiro, de quien apenas alcanzaba a ver los rastros de su paso pero en ningún momento distinguió la figura del chico; por su parte Sano aun no se acostumbraba a la desequilibrante velocidad del Tenken*ª Soujiro. 

* * *

La batalla empezaba a recrudecerse, pero para el enemigo que estaba en una desigualdad tremenda. Solo doscientos contra mil era un chiste de mal gusto, pues en la policía solo hubo tres bajas mientras que en los insurrectos hubo 35. Cortesía de Fujita Goro 10 de ellos, mientras que la misma policía elimino al resto los miembros del Kenshingumi y Soujiro les dejaron inconscientes para ser apresados y Saito pretendía sacarles lo que supieran a esos sujetos. Tomo a uno al azar un sujeto castaño y de buena complexión.

-Baka sera mejor que empieces a hablar antes de que te elimine, quien diablos les ordeno hacer esto? No eso ya lo se ¿Donde diablos esta su lider? Miserable Ahou empieza a desembuchar!--farfullo Saito apretando las mandibulas y acercando su espada al cuello del pobre hombre.

-Saito!--dijo Kawaji-- dejale en paz, es un extranjero y ni siquiera sabe hablar japones, apresenlos a todos y ya veremos como interrogarles.

-Si....señor—rumio el miburo, teniendo que soportar la furia que le producia el desastre montado por esos remedos de terroristas y más aun no poderles sacar una palabra, pero lo que mas le tocaba las narices era tener que soportar las ordenes de ese diminuto sujeto. Lo único que sacaron en claro de eso fue una nota metida en los bolsillos de cada soldado enemigo.

Al cabo de un par de horas ya todos se habían trasladado al Aoya a excepción de Kenshin que se quedo a hablar con Saito, espero a que sus faenas del día concluyeran para enterarse de lo que había sucedido con los acontecimientos de la tarde y que rayos significaba esa nota. No tardo en encontrar respuesta a sus interrogantes pues el miburo ya venia a ponerle al tanto.

-Trajimos un traductor y ya sabemos que dice la nota Himura--dijo el miburo mientras encendía su ultimo cigarrillo.

- Y bien de que se trata?

- Han llamado a esto "La batalla de Kyoto", gracioso no? Solo fue un juego, con quien sabe que fin, mera distracción para algo más grande y lo peor de todo es que quieren más distracción.

- A que te refieres-- dijo intrigado el samurai x.

-Pues que esto fue solo el principio, nos anunciaron descaradamente otro ataque mañana. Nos lanzan otro reto para el día de mañana y debemos ir nosotros a enfrentarlo para encontrarnos con esos sujetos que dijo el tal "Espadas Celestes". Mañana en el templo Zen de la montaña del noroeste de la ciudad. ¿Recuerdas esas escalinatas Himura?

- Si Saito y deberías dejar esa manía tuya de recordarme esas cosas...

-En esta ocasión no lo hago a propósito, es Okita kun quien lo hace y yo solo le sigo el juego. Mañana reviviremos la guerra civil una vez más, no te emociona Batousai?

-En lo absoluto, pero si ellos quieren una batalla en Kyoto se las daremos, pero sin involucrar inocentes.

Apunto esta de iniciar la verdadera confrontación real. ¿Cuales son las pretensiones ocultas detrás de estos señuelos?

Eso solo se sabrá en los próximos días.

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor: **Bien pos aquí el tercer capitulo, lo admito algo flojito y además la pelea fue demasiado rutinaria sosa y corta, pero para que pelea grande donde no tiene caso? Lo bueno como ya dije esta por venir. Pasemos a las aclaratorias que van para quienes no hallan visto bien la serie aun * Futae Nokiwami, esta técnica consiste en dar un golpe doble, primero con la segunda falange de los dedos del puño cerrado para eliminar resistencia del objeto golpeado y luego con los nudillos que al no encontrar resistencia pulverizan al objeto o persona que lo recibe. *ª Tenken, este termino designa a nuestro buen Soujiro como la "Espada Divina" o celestial. 

Como se habrán percatado se me han pegado dos manías...una titular fics y episodios en ingles...kill me for that, acuse me i'm guilty. Y es que la manía se me pego de cierta gente por allí que saben quienes son. Además se me pego lo de incluir poemas y canciones en el fic, no solo para demostrar mejor sentimientos sino para llenar espacio ^_^, este fragmento en particular pertenece a la canción "Frió, Frió" de Juan Luis Guerra y define perfectamente los sentimientos ocultos y "amarrados" de Himura hacia su histérica...digo Kaoru. Como ando medio romántico decidí incluir ese elemento romántico en esta historia, cosa que no tenia en su versión anterior y lo haré para todas las chicas lectoras. Quizás hasta me ponga a darle su segmento amoroso a Sanosuke con Megumi, haga que el idiota de Kenshin le dé un beso a Kaoru y cosas así con lo cual la historia toma un cariz diferente, capaz que hasta publique mis propios versos y letras en el fic pa no seguir la tendencia de usar cosas de los demás... a menos que sea ESTRICTAMENTE necesario. Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, que será quien sabe cuando porque eso de escribir múltiples fics, estudiar filosofía y psicología, y además andar de vago es muy difícil. Saludos!


	5. Episodio 4: La lucha de Kyoto 2

Confrontations  from the Past _Luchas del Pasado_
    
    **by Sensei Agot Scorpion**

_Episodio 4: La Lucha de Kyoto (2)_

* * *

            Luego de la breve escaramuza del Kenshingumi y la policía de Kyoto con el pequeño grupo terrorista todos se dirigieron a la que seria su casa en su estancia en la antigua capital del archipiélago nipón, obviamente el restaurante y posada Aoya. Este lugar era el refugio espacioso y agradable del antiguo Oniwaban de Kyoto, los protectores secretos de la ciudad que más sangre había visto correr en la historia del Japón. El pelirrojo Himura miro la entrada del establecimiento con un aire de nostalgia y alegría, estaba agotado y no quería esperar para saludar a sus amigos y tener un buen descanso... que iluso suele ser él poderoso samurai.

            Kenshin entro con paso seguro al establecimiento, siendo seguido por sus hambrientos y entusiastas compañeros. Tan pronto puso un pie dentro se encontró con un autentico desastre y puso su tradicional cara de idiota y diciendo una y otra vez OROOOO. De una lado a otro correteaba Misao atendiendo ordenes vestida pulcramente con su uniforme de camarera pero con su natural desfachatez y pegando gritos a diestra y siniestra pues al parecer ese día el establecimiento estaba atestado de gente. Omasu y Okkon salían con platillos y más platillos y en la cocina Kuro y Shiro cocinaban y cocinaban como descontrolados ante la mirada divertida de Okina que solo impartía instrucciones a todos. Al ver que ni les habían notado al entrar y con las tripas exigiendo alimento Sanosuke no se controlo y dejo escapar un sonoro alarido...

-WEASELLLL GIRLLLLLL!!!!!! Ea Weasel Girl, tu  comadreja AQUÍ ESTAMOS!!!

Al escuchar ese molesto insulto la joven Okashira salto como resorte para ver al culpable de semejante ofensa, pues estaba apunto de saltarle encima al culpable y hacerlo añicos...

-Quien demonios se ATREVE!!!! ¿¿Eh??¿¿ Himura, Kaoru??? ¡Que sorpresa amigos!

            La chica salto sobre sus amigos y les dio un fuerte abrazo sin importarle los reclamos de los clientes que exigían que se les atendiera. Saludo con displicencia a Sanosuke y luego tomo a Yahiko por la cabeza y le alboroto el pelo con fuerza; cosa que por supuesto Yahiko no tomo a bien. Pronto el resto del grupo de Aoya se unió a Misao a saludar a los camaradas que hacia tanto tiempo no veían. El anciano Okina, al cual no se le escapa nada, miro con curiosidad a Soujiro que permanecía en pie sonriente pero como fuera de lugar. Lanzo una mirada interrogativa a Himura pero este solo asintió sonriendo, lo cual fue suficiente explicación para el enjuto y experimentado ninja.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí Kenshin?—pregunto Okina

-Cierto Himura, tenían tiempo sin visitarnos. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?—dijo muy alegre la joven Misao 

-Pues quisiera que fuera una visita social amigos pero no es así—dijo con una mirada seria en joven espadachín.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay algún nuevo problema señor Himura? –interrogo Shiro.

-Creo—se adelanto Kaoru—que lamentablemente es así.

-¿¿Lamentablemente??—dijeron en coro los seis Oniwabanchu—¡¡Si ustedes no vienen no hay nada emocionante aquí!!

-¿Okkon podremos pelear de nuevo, no te emociona?—le dijo muy contenta Omasu a su colega.

-¡Claro! Y si el problema es realmente grave quizás... quizás veamos a.... HIKO SAMA!!!

            Una gran gota apareció en las cabezas de todos los presentes.  Luego de que cada quien fue situado en su respectiva habitación y una vez cerrado el restaurante el grupo se pudo reunir a charlar animadamente. Kenshin esperaba poder hablar con Aoshi a quien tenia tiempo sin ver, mas específicamente desde el conflicto con Enishi unos meses atrás. El ambiente era muy alegre en el Aoya como lo era siempre que los amigos de Tokio les visitaban. Para variar un poco Misao peleaba con Yahiko y Sanosuke reía a más no poder, esta vez reía junto a alguien inesperado. Kuro y Shiro cantaban alegremente y Kaoru departía con las chicas mayores del grupo Oni. Con mucho cuidado Kenshin y Okina abandonaron la reunión y fueron al encuentro de Aoshi quien aun no regresaba del templo donde iba cada día. Las calles de Kyoto se empezaron a teñir de violeta mientras el atardecer llegaba a su fin y los dos amigos caminaban al encuentro del genio Oniwabanchu Shinomori Aoshi. 

-¿Qué tan grave es el problema esta vez Himura?—pregunto esta vez en un tono serio el anciano.

-No se la dimensión del problema real, pero probablemente sea un riesgo tan grande como el enfrentado durante el conflicto con Shishio. quizás mayor—soltó un tanto preocupado el zanahoria.

-Me he enterado por la red Oniwabanchu de sospechosos movimientos en el sur del país, barcos extranjeros de dudoso origen, ninguna visita diplomática ni comercial. Lo cual es bastante extraño ¿Tiene esto que ver con el problema de los terroristas de esta mañana?

-así es, pero lo de esta mañana solo fue un juego, una especie de reto. Al parecer estos nuevos sublevados están buscando en principio eliminarnos a Saito y a mi y desconozco las razones que tengan para eliminarme a mi.

En una esquina dos calles más adelante un humillo muy fino se dejaba colar a través de los labios de un hombre vestido de azul, estaba apoyado junto al muro de una amplia casa de estilo japonés clásico. Vestía guantes y llevaba en bandolera una notó, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y escucho la conversación de los dos hombres que se acercaban.

-No se a que conduzca todo esto Okina, sinceramente empiezo a cansarme de tantas luchas. Solo deseo estar con Kaoru en paz...

-En definitiva tus gustos se deterioran con los años—murmuro en mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo a través de la nariz el miburo.

-¿¿Saito?? ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? 

-¿Acaso un hombre no tiene derecho a fumarse un cigarrillo en paz en la entrada de su casa?

-Saito-san como siempre usted aparece en los momentos menos esperados.

            Segundos después otro hombre vestido con un gi azul cerrado hasta arriba camino hacia los tres sujetos que charlaban, tenia unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo. Su presencia irradiaba tranquilidad, pero a la vez inspiraba algo de temor. Ya no era aquel del largo sobretodo y la saya inmensa donde ocultaba sus dos armas de combate, pero aun así era un personaje de temer.

-¿Me puedo unir a la conversación?—dijo Aoshi con un tono de voz totalmente neutro.

-Por supuesto Shinomori—dijo con una media sonrisa antes de dar otra bocanada a su pitillo el lobo del mibu.

-Himura, bienvenido una vez más. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta ocasión?

-Aoshi—dijo Okina—quizás tengas que desempolvar las dos kodachis y la vieja gabardina.

-Así es Aoshi, lamento tener que pedirte esto pero una vez más el país esta en peligro y si quieres ayudar te lo agradecería.

-Una vez más los Meijis demuestran ser incompetentes y acuden a los guerreros para defender su frágil equilibrio. Este gobierno tan debil no ha dado la talla de su responsabilidad.—dijo cortante Aoshi.

-La causa de esta debilidad del gobierno es Shishio, el haber eliminado a Okubo le quito uno de sus mas grandes patrimonios al estado -dijo Kenshin mientras pensaba lo duro que había resultado para él la muerte primero de su líder directo Katsura Kogoro y luego del honrado Toshimichi Okubo.

-¿Irónico que yo trabaje para el gobierno no Shinomori?—dijo con doble intención el uniformado—Pero esta vez el problema requiere una actividad encubierta para evitar un posible conflicto internacional, asi que nada como una buena acción al más puro estilo Shinsengumi, cazar al enemigo en silencio y eliminarlo.

            Esas palabras resonaron un poco en los oídos de Kenshin que le soltó una mirada nada halagüeña a Hajime Saito; Okina solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir y Aoshi suspiro por lo bajo entrando de nuevo en su habitual mutismo. Tras unos momentos más de conversación se separaron, Saito entro de nuevo a su casa a cenar en compañía de su familia y los demás volvieron a Aoya. Eran alrededor de las 9pm y ya estarían preocupados por ellos, aunque resulta un poco tonto preocuparse por gente como esta.

* * *

-¿Así que fueron derrotados? Era de esperarse -dijo Kokusaikatsu con fria calma

-¡¿Era de esperarse?! No puedo creérmelo aun ¿Una partida de vagabundos y unos policías mediocres vencen así de fácil al grupo de asalto numero 3 y dices que era de esperarse? Entiendo quien es ese Himura ero eran demasiados hasta para él ¿Y ese Saito? ¿O el tal Sanosuke? ¡Unos improvisados! -bramo el socio alemán de Kokusaikatsu, el señor Schleswig.

-¿Improvisados? No tiene ni idea de lo que dice -dijo con los ojos cerrados Okita Souji apoyado contra una columna del lado derecho del salón- Hajime Saito fue el único del mi grupo que sobrevivió con bien a todas las batallas que disputamos y no como un cobarde sino en la vanguardia ¿Que le dice eso a usted? Y si hay gente peleando hombro con hombro junto a él no han de ser improvisados tampoco.

El alemán que había perdido los estribos se controlo un poco, y respiro recuperando su habitual talante inconmovible y dirigió una mirada a Kokusaikatsu que mal que bien era el líder de toda aquella operación, cosa que en el fondo no dejaba de molestarle un poco. Frederic Schleswig era un elegante hombre, su cabello castaño le caía en flequillos sobre la frente y llevaba un sable y un revolver en bandolera. Su gran porte le hacia destacar entre todos y era un líder entre la casi destruida Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros.

-Estemos claros en un punto señor Schleswig -tomo la palabra Omuro Kokusaikatsu- Agradezco mucho su ayuda en los momentos en que me encontré mal, pero si algo conozco es a mi país, y conozco al suyo. Se que sus soldados están perfectamente capacitados para operaciones de combate. Pero tenga en cuenta que lo que hemos estado haciendo escapa de su nivel pues es actividad de terrorismo y guerrillas. Sus soldados como los de aquí están listos para una confrontación de batalla abierta y directa. Con la ventaja de su mejor tecnología y quizás una mayor fuerza física ,claro esta, no hay nada que los diferencia de los soldados japoneses. En cambio los hombres que auxiliaron a la policía son sujetos fuera del montón. Esos seres sobrevivieron a cruentas situaciones y enfrentaron a virtuosos guerreros y no esta demás recordarle que Kenshin Himura derroto a guerreros virtuosos de su país con un estilo que me es muy conocido y que es sin lugar a dudas "el más poderoso" hasta ahora. No subestime a nuestros rivales. Además esto fue solo un calentamiento.

-Estoy claro en ello, pero no esta en mi naturaleza aceptar una derrota por mínima que sea -respondió el germano- pero esta afrenta de nuestros rivales me la cobrare caro

El líder de la conspiración inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia el alemán, aprobando sus palabras

-Espere a mañana señor Schleswig, espere a mañana -dijo Souji con un brillo en los ojos, su espíritu de lucha le hacia hervir la sangre. 

-Si, mañana será un buen día -dijo sonriendo a medias el alemán.

-Si vencemos mañana será un gran acontecimiento, pero aun andamos jugando, no ha llegado el momento de mostrar todo nuestro poder, pero nada impide mostrar un poco -dijo "Espadas Celestes"- ¿No es así Nogi?

En ese momento un cuarto hombre entro en el recinto, era corpulento y muy alto, llevaba el cabello cortisimo, casi rapado, tenia ojos rasgados pero profundos y penetrantes. A pesar de aquello parecía ser un tipo más bien irreflexivo, más del tipo violento que del astuto.

-Así es exactamente señor, mañana unos cuantos caerán ante mi -dijo el hombretón mientras apoyaba en su hombro un enorme mazo forrado de púas.

-Otro tanto digo yo, caballeros -dijo otro ser más que en ese momento entraba a la sala y se sentaba en un sillón mullido a la derecha de su jefe germano.

-Te veo muy animado Konrad, espero que elimines a muchos mañana por el bien de la causa -le dijo Schsleswig a su subordinado.

Konrad Smoliensk era un sujeto delgado, más bien larguirucho, rubio de ojos azul cielo, el estereotipo de su pais. Nacido en los Países Bajos, mejor conocido como Holanda, aquel guerrero era un ingeniero y militar, hijo de un Caballero Negro, y por ende Caballero Negro "hasta la muerte" como solía decir su padre y también su abuelo. El saber que sus aliados habían sido vencidos y sus actividades descubiertas solo por la derrota en Japon de tres de sus mejores miembros le hacia hervir la sangre y se unió a Frederic Schleswig una de las cabezas visibles de la organización que aun no había sido atrapado y que buscaba el desquite con los nipones.

Por su parte el inmenso, de casi dos metros, Nogi Yawata era un luchador de Kempo que estuvo bajo la protección de Kokusaikatsu desde que era un niño, el joven Nogi se crió oculto en las montañas bajo el ala protectora de viejos aliados de Omuro. Para cuando su benefactor volvió Nogi decidió que era hora de hacer pagar a los Meiji por la muerte de su familia ¿Y que mejor manera que uniéndose a su maestro?

* * *

El sol se levantaba una vez más anunciando un nuevo día cuando Kenshin despertó, vio que Kaoru ya estaba despierta y le miraba mientras se arreglaba. La mirada de ella mostraba la gran preocupación que tenia. Sabia que Kenshin debía combatir pero temía por su seguridad, aun siendo el tan fuerte no podía dejar de temer; las palabras de Megumi cuando la lucha con Shishio resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez y luego de la lucha con Enishi no estaba muy segura de que él pudiera enfrentarse a gente tan poderosa. Himura la miro de soslayo y entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica Kamiya, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

Los cálidos ojos turquesa del samurai miraron largamente a la joven mujer y guiado por un impulso se acerco a ella repentinamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se ruborizo totalmente, se pego al cuerpo delgado e incluso débil de Kenshin y le abrazo con fuerza. Él correspondió a abrazo de la mujer y luego se soltó y con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de la mujer y se acerco a ella. El corazón de ambos latía muy rápidamente casi a punto de colapsarse y morir dulcemente. Kaoru sentía el calor del aliento de Kenshin cerca de sus labios, pero el samurai se detuvo súbitamente muy sonrojado y Kaoru bajo la mirada entristecida.

-¿Kenshin...

El samurai puso un dedo en los labios de la mujer, para que no hablara. Kenshin dio en ese momento un largo suspiro, el corazón le retumbaba, aun cuando maduró muy rápido siendo apenas un niño en las cosas del amor era un total inexperto. Su único amor antes de aquel, su única pasión, su única vez, se le habían esfumado hace muchos años, Kaoru era para el un tesoro... y no quería perderla, quizás por eso nunca había llevado las cosas más lejos pero ya era el momento ¿O no?

-Kaoru, yo... -dijo el samurai apenado y con temor similar al de la cercanía de la muerte, solo que mucho más dulce- yo quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo y no me he atrevido -Una nueva pausa, Kenshin estaba muy tenso, no porque temiera un rechazo, pues Kaoru también le amaba, pero era un sensación irrefrenable y que todos han vivido alguna vez ante la presencia del verdadero amor- Kaoru dono lo que pasa es que yo... te amo.

Al oír aquello Kaoru salto a los brazos de Kenshin, las lagrimas bajaban profusamente por sus mejillas, lagrimas de alegría de una alegría que por tanto tiempo le fue esquiva y que ahora al fin se revelaba, en forma de unas simples palabras, pero que tanto había esperado escuchar.

-Lo se Kenshin, lo se. Y yo también te amo

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron al fin aquel beso tanto tiempo esperado. Despues de eso Kenshin la tomo por los hombros y le prometió que regresaría como siempre y que protegería el Japón, por ella, por Yahiko, por todos sus amigos, y su futuro juntos en aquel país bienamado. Luego salió con la Shinichi Sakabatou rumbo a una nueva batalla en su vida. Al salir respiro el fresco aire de la mañana de Kyoto, el límpido azul del cielo auguraba un buen día, de pronto alguien se paro a su lado.

-¿Al fin lo hiciste no es asi? -le dijo el luchador con la palabra malo en la espalda, Sanosuke Sagara

-Así es -respondió Kenshin con una amplia sonrisa, no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Un sujeto delgado venia caminando a su encuentro con un cigarrillo colgándole de los labios, parecía que se le fuese a caer y miro a los dos hombres parados en la entrada del Aoya.

-¿Listos para partir? -pregunto el Miburo.

-Por supuesto -respondió una juvenil voz desde atrás de Kenshin y Sanosuke, Soujiro estaba preparado.

-No dejare pasar esta oportunidad -dijo otra voz, fría como el acero templado, Shinomori Aoshi había decidido participar.

-Y nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás -dijo Misao escoltado por el grupo Oniwabanchu en pleno enfundado en sus trajes de batalla.

-No seremos menos nosotros -dijo Yahiko acompañada de Kaoru que también había vestido para ir a la lucha.

-¿Pero Kaoru? -pregunto el samurai x

-Kenshin, no me quedare aquí, iré a luchar -dijo muy segura la joven Kamiya

-Una vez más me toca ir acompañando a un grupo de niños -dijo Saito encogiéndose de hombros- al menos son mejor que unos cuantos que conozco ¿Listo Sagara?

-¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LLAMARAS... -no completo la frase el luchador parpadeando sorprendido- ¿Como me dijiste?

-¿Preferirías que te llamara por tu segundo nombre estúpido?

-Eso si sonó más como el viejo Saito de siempre -rió Himura- Bien si no puedo evitar que vengan pues prepárense a dar lo mejor de si.

Todos asintieron y Okina se despidió de ellos, se quedaría a coordinar la defensa de la ciudad. Corrían rumores de una tropa acantonada en las afueras de la ciudad y era mejor llamar a todos los contactos del grupo ninja para estar preparados a ante eventuales incursiones enemigas.

-Ya el general Yamagata esta preparando un grupo de soldados para apoyarnos en la batalla Himura, nos han informado nuestros espías que el enemigo ha preparado un grupo medianamente numeroso a las afueras dela ciudad. Ese Kokusaikatsu se propone apoderarse de Kyoto, pero pareciera que no fuera en serio -informo Saito

-¿Dices que puede que sea solo un juego? -pregunto Yahiko

-Yo creo que solo nos provoca, quiere jugar con nosotros pero ya vera -dijo Sanosuke haciendo sonar las coyunturas de sus manos- que equivocado esta, nadie afectara a Kyoto.

-¿Que les parece si nos desplegamos para ver que movimientos planea el enemigo? -propuso Misao- Los espías de los Meiji son buenos, pero nada como un ninja para esto.

-Ya lo tenia pensado comadreja, procede, es lo más prudente. Nos reuniremos con Yamagata al oeste la de ciudad, vamos a obligarlos a replegarse para alejarlos lo más posible de Kyoto.

-Si, eso es lo más importante. Kyoto ya ha visto demasiada sangre correr en su historia y no debe ver más

Los Oniwabanchu se dispersaron a gran velocidad, al parecer la inactividad no los oxidaba y sus cualidades ninja seguían incólumes, detalle que hizo sonreír a Aoshi pues aun en los tiempos actuales y aun con su declinar el grupo era aun el protector histórico de Kyoto y así seria mientras viviera al menos uno de ellos con vida. El resto siguió la caminata y pronto se reunieron con un contingente de unos 200 soldados que caminaba hacia una colina en descampado. Las tierras de siembra de las afueras de la ciudad habían sido evacuadas, por suerte la cosecha ya se había llevado a cabo pues seria la ruina de los campesinos si sus tierras era arrasadas, como se esperaba durante la confrontación. 

El respetable Yamagata Aritomo miraba por sus binoculares, oteando el horizonte, lejos podia ver al grupo enemigo. Eran unos tres mil soldados quizás más, y segun inteligencia eran ronin, desertores del ejercito japonés, europeos y chinos ¿Que piensa Kokusaikatsu? Era la pregunta recurrente del general ¿Acaso quería desangrar el país y entregarlo a extranjeros? Aquello le mosqueaba al limite, una cosa es apertura otra muy distinta era permitir que extranjeros formaran una fuerza de ataque en la nación. Al menos estaba claro que aquello era "casual" y que los gobiernos europeos nada sabían de aquella incursión de sus ciudadanos para tomar Japón e incluso ofrecieron ayuda. La respuesta tajante del militar y por ende la de los débiles políticos que no se atrevían a retar al héroe de guerra (y uno de los pocos lideres decentes en el gobierno Meiji) "No, los problemas internos de Japón deben ser resueltos por los japoneses. Y si se producen como es de esperarse, muertes entre los ciudadanos europeos serán tomados por invasores y por tanto no queremos problemas con los gobiernos extranjeros. Quienes sean apresados se entregaran a sus respectivas naciones"

Esa era la única actitud posible ante aquel problema que afectaba las relaciones diplomáticas, y por suerte los embajadores europeos en Japón así lo entendieron. El representante holandés fue el primero en aprobar que si un ciudadano de esa nación eran encontrado entre los invasores, no habría piedad con él ni en Japón ni en Europa. Actitud que fue seguida por el resto de los embajadores. Pero nadie había dicho nada de China, el enemigo ancestral del Japón, eso ya escapaba de la diplomacia y podría conducir a un conflicto internacional*

Al ver llegar a Himura y a Saito no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera, aquellos dos eran lo mejor de lo mejor en Japón. Uno de ellos un entrañable amigo y el otro un antiguo rival y hombre de honor, dos patriotas fieles a sus creencias, la clase de hombres que se necesitaba.

-Himura-san, una vez más volvemos a importunarte. Discúlpame viejo amigo -dijo Yamagata.

-Señor Yamagata, no se preocupe, mi país me necesita una vez más y no puedo evitar acudir. Además este problema me atañe personalmente -dijo muy serio Kenshin.

-Una vez más el pasado nos atrapa Kenshin, espero que al fin alcancemos la paz verdadera en nuestro amado Japón -respondió el general- Veo que todos tus amigos vinieron y serán de gran ayuda, se también que los Oniwabanchu fueron de avanzado a hacer de "batidores" y ver que tan duro será esto. Aprecio el apoyo pues no pudimos disponer de demasiadas tropas.

-Propongo señor -dijo Saito- que Himura, Sagara, Seta, Shinomori y yo salgamos de avanzada y rompamos las filas enemigas antes del ataque. Iremos a por los lideres y usted usara las tropas para hacer retroceder al enemigo.

-Justo en eso había pensado si es que están dispuestos a hacerlo -dijo Yamagata.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo sonriendo Soujiro- pero esto lo hago por motivos personales, y aun así no matare a nadie, solo a Wuzong si él esta allí.

Yamagata miro con sorpresa a Soujiro Seta, pues sabia que era de los hombres de Shishio Makoto pero no tenia ni idea de que ese "niño" fuese el asesino de Toshimichi Okubo, y le maravillo que haya decidido seguir los pasos de Kenshin. Se dijo a si mismo que el muchacho podía ser muy útil y valioso. Saito por su parte aun tenia una cuenta pendiente con el chico por aquella muerte, pero la necesidad pone a las personas en posiciones muy extrañas y el chico era necesario. 

-Convenido entonces, pero nosotros iremos con el ejercito en la segunda oleada -dijo la Okashira Misao que apareció de la nada en ese momento con sus ninjas, mientras señalaba a los mismos Oni y a Kaoru y Yahiko que andaban muy callados siguiendo el ritmo de los acontecimientos.

-Yo iré mejor con Misao -dijo Aoshi- no puedo permitir la quema de Kyoto, y hare lo posible por evitarlo.

- Muy bien Shinomori-san ¿Pero, Yahiko-chan no es muy pequeño para esto? -pregunto Yamagata con preocupación.

-No se preocupe por mi señor Yamagata, yo pude vencer a un Jupongatana de Shishio, a un miembro del grupo de los seis de Enishi Yukishiro, detuve por un rato al terrible Kujiranami y vencí a otro guerrero a las ordenes de Wu Heishin.

-Así que fuiste tu jovencito -dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico de 12 años cumplidos- pues entonces si Kenshin Himura que a sus catorce se convirtió en el mejor Hitokiri y ahora es un héroe cree que es correcto ¿Quien soy yo para negarse a la ayuda de un valiente heredero de samurai? Solo trata de llegar a tu Genpuku con vida joven amigo

-¿Hum? Viviré y ganare señor -respondió con una reverencia el joven Yahiko.

* * *

Según las informaciones del grupo Oni el ejercito rival estaba conformado por unos 5 mil hombres y estaba dividido en dos escuadrones de dos mil miembros cada uno además de unidades más pequeñas conformadas por los mil hombres restantes. Las tropas eran principalmente desertores, chinos y europeos, además de un grupo de ronin y ninjas. Estaban dirigidos por un europeo en la parte táctica y en el frente estaría el fornido Yawata, por su parte Souji designado como líder de la operación estaba tranquilo en la tienda de campaña; parte del plan de ataque no le agradaba en especial la misión de los pequeños comandos que Omuro había pedido que se formaran, pero su pensamiento estaba en enfrentar a Saito y nada más.

Los momentos de tensa calma pasaron y de repente ambas tropas se confrontaban frente a frente. El grupo de "Espadas Celestes" ataco primero, una fila de soldados con rifles dispararon sobre las tropas rivales acompañados por una sucesión de disparos de cañón que hizo estragos en las primeras filas japonesas. Justo en medio de la confusión los grupos comando salieron disparados por los costados eludiendo a las tropas Meiji, su objetivo: La Quema de Kyoto.

Aritomo Yamagata no se amilano ante la potencia de fuego de su rival y preparo el contraataque, además noto la escapada de aquellos mil hombres, contingencia para la cual ya estaba preparado. Los fusileros japoneses respondieron al fuego enemigo y bajo idea de Yamagata, el joven Soujiro iría al frente usando su gran velocidad y cortaría los fusiles enemigos. La acción fue emprendida y el desnivel inicial fue eliminado.

Soujiro pasaba a gran velocidad entre las filas enemigas cortando fusiles, mientras por los extremos izquierdo y derecho entraron Saito y Kenshin respectivamente creando confusión entre las filas enemigas. En su accionar Saito elimino a 5 o 6 hombres antes de reencontrarse con Kenshin en el medio que simplemente dejo inconscientes a varios rivales; los dos hombres esperaban por una señal.

* * *

Los comandos corrían a gran velocidad hacia Kyoto, que se veía cercana desde el campo de batalla, eran ninjas y ronin los componentes principales del grupo invasor y apenas al llegar iniciaron el fuego. Las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente y pronto los extremos de la ciudad estaban en llamas. Con lo que no contaron ni Kokusaikatsu ni su grupo es que Yamagata tenia memoria, en dos ocasiones aquella estrategia se había intentado y en las tres se frustro. "Al parecer nadie tiene memoria histórica, y este Kokusaikatsu menos que nadie" había dicho el estratega aquel mismo día. Lo que no podía sospechar Yamagata era que aquello era solo una tentativa de ataque no una confrontación real y que "Espadas Celestes" previo aquel fallo en sus planes .

Ante los comandos aparecieron de repente dos mil oficiales de la policía de Kyoto y las poblaciones vecinas que cargaron furibundos sobre los pequeños grupos. La sangre empezó a bañar las calles de Kyoto una vez más, los disparos retumbaban en las calles y la ciudadanía cubierta por un muro defensivo de policías y coordinada por Okina el viejo Oniwabanchu empezó a detener los brotes de llamas que se desperdigaban veloces por las ciudad. Con este cambio en la situación los asaltantes optaron por retornar al grueso de su armada pero para su sorpresa por la retaguardia llegaron Aoshi, Misao, Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro los ninjas Oni seguidos de cerca por Kaoru y Yahiko, además de un centenar de hombres que Yamagata envió para cercar a los insidiosos comandos de Kokosaikatsu.

La batalla llevaba ya tres horas para aquel momento y Sanosuke fue el siguiente en entrar en acción. Corriendo hacia el frente el luchador uso Futae No Kiwami contra el suelo levantando una cortina de tierra, su ejemplo fue seguido por Kenshin que con su Do Ryu Sen desde su costado abrió una zanja en el suelo rompiendo las filas de los soldados rivales, mientras Saito y Soujiro que se habían reunido destruían parte de los cañones.

-Vaya al parecer los Japoneses no son malos en estrategia militar, pero esto dista mucho de estar decidido -dijo Smoliensk con seguridad- Yawata es tu turno, ve a la carga y dales un poco de su propia medicina- ordeno por ultimo Konrad.

Mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos Yawata Nogi asintió levemente y transmuto su rostro en uno de jubilo, tomando a una treintena de los mejores hombres se fue a las primeras líneas a toda velocidad. Mientas el japonés partía el holandés llamo a un subordinado que se fue cabalgando hacia un extremo del bosque circundante con un mensaje. El mensaje que volvería a inclinar la balanza en favor de los insurrectos, pues apostado en un costado de las tropas Meiji a un par de kilómetros estaba un segundo contingente de dos mil soldados. 

Yawata emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad cargando sobre los Meiji y rompiendo sus filas, al igual que sus subordinados de elite, la acción tenia el mismo propósito que la ejecutada por el grupo de Himura momentos antes... desequilibrar y confundir. Decenas de soldados patriotas cayeron en el campo del honor cuando Sanosuke noto lo que sucedía, al igual que Kenshin y Saito que volvían a la retaguardia; pronto los tres guerreros se encontraron en el medio con Yawata.

-¿Y bien grandulón? -dijo Sanosuke haciendo sonar sus manos.

-¿Que te sucede mocoso quieres morir antes de tiempo? -espeto Yawata

-Supongo -dijo Saito sopesadamente- que tu eres de los lideres. Nogi Yawata.

-Así es Hajime Saito, también te conozco y tu rival te espera en otro lugar -respondio Yawata

-Muy cierto -añadió Sanosuke- Kenshin déjame a esta mole a mi, le partiré en dos con mis puños.

-¿Ah si? -dijo riendo a carcajadas el inmenso hombre- ¡Veremos miserable!

Kenshin asintió y fue todo lo que necesitaron ambos hombres, Sanosuke y Yawata empezaron a correr hacia afuera de la zona de combate uno junto a otro sin dejar de mirarse. Pronto recorrieron unos 50 metros afuera de la zona de confrontación y desde la colina donde estaba el centro del mando de los revelados Konrad pudo ver aquello.

-¿Que demonios? Ese inútil de Yawata dejo el combate para enfrentar a un imbecil. Souji al parecer ese tal Saito va hacia ellos -añadió de un grito Smoliensk .

-¿Que? Pues yo debo ir para allá -dijo Okita

-¡De que diablos hablas! ¿Quien dirigirá el combate? -dijo sorprendido el holandés

-Olvídalo, esto es solo un juego. Un simple sacrificio de un décimo de nuestras fuerzas, o al menos esas son las palabras de Omuro, yo no estaba de acuerdo pero el solo quería hacer que los Meiji se confiaran.

-¿Perderemos 7 mil hombres? ¿De eso se trata? -dijo pasmado Konrad Smoliensk

-Si, incluso Schleswig lo sabe y lo permitió. Lo único que importa aquí es nuestra batalla contra ellos -dijo el antiguo Ichibantai Kumichou del Shinsengumi.

Mientras Souji decía aquello por un costado llegaban las tropas extras que había mandado a llamar el holandés. Este movimiento tomo por sorpresa al flanco del ejercito imperial que tuvo que cambiar su formación ante el repentino cambio de estrategia del grupo "Espadas Celestes". Yamagata iba a caballo gritando a sus tropas que se reorganizaran cuando una nueva sorpresa llego desde atras de los Meiji, unos 500 hombres huían de Kyoto seguidos por la fuerza policial de la ciudad y el grupo ninja Oniwabanchu encabezado por Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori.

Con aquella acción estallo una batalla campal entre los inferiores en numero pero mejor armados insurrectos y los Meiji. Los cuerpos caían a granel y desprendiéndose a través del bosque pasaron Yahiko, Misao y Kaoru al encuentro de Kenshin y los demás que habían abandonado la batalla y se encontraban en un claro muy cercano. Yahiko llevaba las ropas un poco llenas de sangre, a consecuencia de una herida en el hombro y de la sangre de un rival a quien rompió la mandíbula con su Shinai; Kaoru por su parte también estaba algo golpeada y cansada luego de la veloz intervención del grupo en Kyoto, habían transcurrido cinco horas de combate y estaba agotada. Misao por su parte dejo a Aoshi luchando y al mando de los Oniwabanchu que repelían de la ciudad a los invasores mientras ella acompañaba a los otros dos, estaba muy perturbada pues... había tenido que matar por primera vez a un ser humano para defender la vida de Okkon.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato los tres jóvenes llegaron al claro, al mismo tiempo que llegaban ellos llegaban dos personas a caballo. Una se rezago un poco y estaba cubierta por una túnica negra y la otra parecía ser un europeo desde donde los vieron los chicos. Al llegar vieron que una confrontación estaba por empezar. En un lado del claro Saito, Kenshin y Soujiro estaban reunidos; el primero de los hombres con su sempiterno pitillo humeando un delicado humillo. En el centro un hombretón de cerca de dos metros acompañado únicamente por su inmensa maza con bola de hierro envuelta en púas se enfrentaba al luchador Sanosuke Sagara.

-¿Y bien gigante cuando empezamos? -inquirió con sorna Sanosuke

-No quieras apresurar tu muerte mocoso -respondió Yawata mirando hacia abajo al joven Sagara.

-Hey -se alzo una voz desde un costado- ¿No es acaso injusto que uno de los contendientes no venga acompañado?

El dueño de la voz era Konrad Smoliensk que venia cabalgando, y bastante detrás de él se veía una sombra negra oculta bajo uno de los árboles en un jumento del mismo color negro de la túnica que cubría al personaje. Pronto tres jóvenes voces llegaron también al lugar.

-¿Y supongo que no habrá problema si vienen más espectadores? -dijo en tono alegre Misao Makimachi

-Kaoru-dono, Yahiko y Misao ¿Están bien? -pregunto Kenshin

-Por supuesto Kenshin, solo vinimos a ver la lucha -contesto Yahiko sin darse cuenta de la significativa mirada que intercambiaron su maestra Kaoru y el samurai x.

Mientras Sanosuke y Nogi continuaban midiéndose con la mirada

-Vaya muchacho me sorprende que no estés temblando, lo siento pero te matare en honor a mi maestro Omuro -dijo confiado Nogi

-Eso lo veremos basura, deja de pensar que eres muy fuerte o Sanosuke Sagara tendrá que patearte-respondió con tono desafiante el luchador. 

-¡Basta de charla! -grito Nogi Yawata mientras arremetía contra Sanosuke.

-¡Adelante! -respondió Sanosuke

Tomando su postura Sano espero la acometida de la inmensa bola de metal, antes enfrento una situación similar ante Shikijo de los Oniwabanchu y no era nada nuevo para él. Esperando hasta el ultimo momento esquivo el ataque y se giro sobre su propio pie para asestar una patada con el empeine en el rostro de su rival. Sorprendido, Nogi apenas atino a interponer la mano libre en la trayectoria del ataque, para luego hacer retroceder a Sano con un mandoble horizontal de su pesada arma. Lo embistió varias veces más pero Sano lograba esquivarlo fácilmente.

-¿Y bien eso era todo hablador? Con esa arma tan pesada jamás lograras golpearme -dijo Sanosuke muy confiado.

-¿Ah si? -sorpresivamente apenas dicho esto Nogi lanzo su arma con toda su fuerza hacia Sanosuke que ante el inesperado movimiento solo atino a retroceder un poco y fue arrastrado por la fuerza del impacto un par de metros.

Doblado por el dolor de las puntas que se incrustaron en su abdomen Sanosuke apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y respiraba dificultosamente.

-Jajaja ¿No que no te golpearía? Ese es mi ataque sorpresa de la maza voladora -dijo orgulloso de si mismo Nogi.

-Himura ese imbecil de Sagara no ha seguido mi consejo y en este tiempo no ha mejorado nada, no ha practicado la defensa que es lo básico. Sera mejor que yo luche contra... -Saito no termino pues Kenshin le hizo un gesto negativo y le insto a seguir viendo la lucha, que Yahiko y Misao seguían con marcado interés.

-Saito, él si te obedeció aunque a regañadientes, mira. -dijo Kenshin.

En aquel instante Nogi corría hacia el caído Sanosuke y lo atenazaba por el cuello, Sanosuke apenas conseguía respirar ante la tenaza de la mano de Nogi que acto seguido incrusto contra el suelo a Sanosuke. Lentamente se incorporo una vez más algo adolorido y miro desafiante a Nogi Yawata.

-¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes bola de músculos?-le reto- Anji Yukkyuzan habría barrido el piso contigo, no te emociones por haberme sorprendido.

-¿Que dices? ¡Voy a hacerte trizas!

Nogi se abalanzo sobre él de nuevo, pero Sanosuke lo esperaba y con un ágil salto eludió el brazo de Nogi y usando el suyo se abalanzo contra el cuello de Yawata y con la fuerza del salto lo hizo caer pensadamente contra el suelo.

-Maldito muchacho -farfullo por lo bajo Yawata- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Y ya te vienen más sorpresas -dijo relajado Sagara con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo que siguió fue una sucesión de ataques tras ataques, el kempo de Nogi no hacia mella en Sanosuke que detenía los ataques del gran sujeto con relativa facilidad y respondía con patadas y golpes en la gran masa de músculo que era su rival.

El problema era que aunque consiguio conectar sus ataques efectivamente varias veces no habia hecho un daño real a su enemigo. Nogi repentinamente lanzo una gran cantidad de ataques que fueron retenidos por Sanosuke, de la misma manera que antes Saito detuviera los del joven Sagara antes de partir tras Kenshin cuando la amenaza de Shishio. 

-Tenias razón Himura siguió mis consejos, pero el imbecil no utiliza su mejor arma contra este grandulón. Solo ese golpe de doble impacto podrá derribar a este tipo -dijo Saito

-Lo se Saito, pero algo debe estar planeando Sanosuke -respondió Kenshin.

-Tienes razón Kenshin, últimamente Sano ha entrenado mucho -interrumpió Yahiko- Algo se trae entre manos ese cabeza de chorlito.

-Así es -concordó Kaoru que estaba ensimismada observando el accionar de Sanosuke mientras Misao simplemente veía silente el espectáculo que se levaba a cabo ante sus ojos.

Alguien más observaba, desde los árboles y en su caballo Okita Souji miraba cada detalle de la pelea intranquilo, pues aunque la lucha parecía ir igualada notaba intranquilidad en su aliado Nogi y una fría calma en Sagara. Konrad también estaba intranquilo pues aquella lucha se extendía más de lo que él previo y las tropas sin guía no eran muy buen pensamiento aun cuando fuesen peones sacrificables.

-Nogi- grito- acaba con ese muchacho de inmediato!!

El grandulón volteo en dirección a la voz que le increpaba y asintió para luego lanzarse en una nueva andanada de golpes que esta vez si pudieron llegar a destino, o al menos algunos de ellos. Dos patadas al pecho y un uppercut hicieron trastabillar a Sanosuke que hasta ese momento con una impecable defensa había mantenido a distancia a su rival.

-Empiezas a ceder terreno estúpido -dijo Nogi recobrando su confianza.

-¿Eso crees? -dijo levantando el rostro Sanosuke, quien tenia una leve herida en un párpado y que sangraba levemente- Te llevaras una sorpresa infeliz.

Al decir aquello Sanosuke se lanzo en repentino ataque y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Nogi Yawata.

-¡Es Futae No Kiwami! -grito Yahiko emocionado

Okita se sorprendió del temerario movimiento pero se tranquilizo al ver el resultado de la suicida acción de Sanosuke. Nogi tenia apresado por el brazo derecho a Sanosuke deteniendo el golpe que al parecer fue muy lento. Levanto a Sanosuke y a un tiempo echo todo su brazo hacia atras para lanzar el golpe que seria el definitivo...

Con estrépito cae repentinamente el inmenso cuerpo de Nogi, y Sanosuke cae de pie e ileso junto a la inmensa humanidad de su rival. Saito dejo caer su cigarrillo al suelo de la impresión e incluso Kenshin parece no entender que sucedió puesto que no pudieron ver nada en el momento por la posición en que se encontraban.

-Te dije que te esperaba una sorpresa, mi golpe fue solo un señuelo. He perfeccionado Futae No Kiwami con ambas manos y eso más mi Sanjou No Kiwami me hacen imposible de vencer para un inútil como tu.

Pasado el estupor general el holandés Konrad Smoliensk dio un paso hacia adelante empuñando su arma.

-Al parecer es mi turno de luchar ¿Quien de ustedes me enfrentara? 

-Yo -dijo Yahiko antes de dejar hablar a nadie más

-Y yo -dijo Kaoru dando un paso al frente.

-¿No me pensaran dejar afuera? -dijo Misao con una sonrisa de seguridad y decisión.

-Pero Kaoru-dono...

Una nueva lucha estaba apunto de iniciar y sin importar que dijera Kenshin ya los rivales estaban decididos. Y mientras aquella nueva lucha iniciaba, la batalla entre las armadas empezaba a decantar en favor de los Meiji que dirigidos por Yamagata en la estrategia y en el campo por los Oniwabanchu con Shinomori al frente parecían estar por decidir el destino de aquella primera escaramuza.

¿Que resultados traerá esta inesperada segunda batalla? ¿Se verán las caras Okita y Saito los dos mejores en el antiguo Shinsengumi?

* * *

Siguiente

Notas: Hey! Un nuevo episodio de este fic que va a paso de tortuga, como todos mis fics últimamente. Lo primero a destacar es: La superficial narración de los combates entre tropas. La causa de esto es bien simple, y es que quise extenderme en las descripciones de los combates uno a uno. No lo consideren un deficiencia en mi nivel como escritor sino un error absolutamente voluntario y motivado principalmente por el deseo de terminar esta historia lo antes posible, quizás eso quite calidad a mi historia o quizas no, lo cierto es que no me interesan las descripciones de combates multitudinarios o al menos no en este fic. 

* Los Chinos y los Japoneses han tenido muchisimos conflictos en su historia, siendo el más reciente el de finales del siglo diecinueve e inicios del veinte, guiado por el mismo Yamagata ademas, que poco despues se erigio en dictador del Japon mientras se reorganizaba efectivamente el gobierno. Esta posición la abandono luego sin ningun problema de por medio, lo que habla muy bien del famoso lider y explica el porque se le trata con tanto respeto dentro del anime y manga de Rurouni Kenshin. Hombre honorable en la fantasía y la realidad. 


End file.
